Extraterrestrial
by AkiraDawn
Summary: She's always wanted to do it. She wasn't aware what would awaken in her pink-haired prize.It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial. Rated M for a reason!


Supernatural

_You're an Alien, Your Touch so Foreign_

My latest oneshot. I don't own anything related to FFXIII. Rated M for a reason! You have been warned.

"You want me to…what?" Lightning had one of the most confused and annoyed of looks on her face.

"C'mon!" Fang badgered her; the grin on her face was priceless.

"Why do you want to do…that?" Farron sighed.

"Because, soldier; I've seen what you can do out there in a battle and I just wanna go fist to fist with you, just once." Fang said crossing her arms in front of her. Lightning shook her head and pushed aside whatever it was she was working on.

"Fang I just don't understand-" Lightning started but Fang cut her off.

"Stand up, come on." Fang said shoving a chair out of the way. She went for the couch next; creating a space in the middle of the small apartment living room

"No, no, no. Stop moving furniture around. We can't do this in here!" Lightning snapped standing up, realizing that she was going to have to get Fang under control. She tapped her finger on her chin. "Look… let's just… if it will shut you up let's do this the right way. Meet me outside around back in ten minutes." Lightning said reluctantly giving in to Fang's demands.

"Yessss! Point one, for the Yun!" Fang said pumping her hand in the air and disappearing into the room down the hall. Lightning just shook her head. She figured she could entertain Fang for a good fifteen minutes, wear her out, and then go about with her day. Lightning closed the apartment door behind her and Fang could hear her footsteps disappear down the hall. Fang let her get enough of a head start while she searched her room for something to at least slightly pull her hair back. Once she had found what she was looking for she looked out her bedroom window only to see an impatient looking Lightning Farron awaiting her in the grassy back yard of the apartment complex. Fang laughed to herself and the scurried out of the apartment as quickly as she could.

Lightning stared up into the sky, it was a nice day out today but she hadn't paid it much attention. "Alright, listen, put down ya' gunblade 'cause we ain't doin' it that way. This is a hand job, love." Fang raised her eyebrows and threw her lance aside into the grass. She let the crisp air invade her senses. "Beautiful day for a spar, eh?" she asked smiling all over.

"Why did you come down here with your lance if you aren't even going to use it?" Lightning asked with a frown.

"Well why not?" Fang questioned. "Makes me look tempting, eh?" she gave it a good swing through the air. Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Why is it that you want to do this again?" Lightning asked tossing her gunblade and it's cover aside, leaving the backs of her thighs free from its obstruction.

"I've always wanted ya to hit me." Fang said licking her lips and throwing a punch at Lightning. She screeched and stopped Fang's fist.

"What the hell Fang!" Lightning shrieked as she twisted Fang's arm in the opposite direction.

"Yeah….like that. Gimme all you got, soldier." Fang said stepping backward and pulling Lightning back with her.

"You really piss me off with your antics sometimes." Lightning said spinning her body around and wailing one at Fang.

"Too slow, soldier. Try again." Fang's words only pissed Lightning off more, especially since she didn't even acknowledge Lightning's comment. Lightning gritted her teeth.

"Damn you Fang!" she threw her leg around but Fang ducked away. Lightning got her one on the rebound though. Fang released her and backed away a bit and swayed back and forth. "What's the matter? I thought you Pulsians were animals?" Lightning provoked her. Fang smirked and lunged for Lightning.

"Hungry like the wolf, love." Fang hissed kneeing her in the hip, causing her to lose her footing. One thing they were always taught in the Guardian Corps however, was how to quickly recover. Lightning reached up and grabbed at the edge of Fang's sari pulling it loose from her shoulder. "Let's go! Come on soldier! That what they taught ya' in the Corp? Huh? Show me that shit! Show me what the Corps has to offer!" Fang enticed her. It was a collision of pink and brunette as fists flew. Both women were agile, limber; quick to act. The two stepped back from each other once more. Lightning swatted at pink hair, pushing it out of her face. She and Fang circled each other like two hungry sharks. Lightning was panting a bit and Fang was starting to sweat all over her bronze stomach. Lightning tugged at her fingerless gloves, pulling them off and tossing them aside. It was too warm out here for them to interfere with her grip.

"Looks like the huntress is the hunted." Lightning challenged her.

"A target's a target." Fang smirked at her, still swaying her body back and forth in time with Lightning's. They both were attempting to catch their breath. That comment sent fire down Lightning's spine as she gritted her teeth.

"That's my line, you bitch!" Lightning said lowly in her throat as she let her hand wail toward Fang's shoulder. Fang reached out and grabbed Lightning's collar of her sleeveless jacket. The force of Lightning's body moving forward caused the buckle in the middle of her stomach to come unfastened, revealing the laces at the top of her skirt.

"Yeah…look at you…damn are you edgy…" Fang panted as she did her best to read Lightning's moves before she made them. Fang's brunette hair was coming loose and starting to fly in tangled strands around her face. She lunged for Lightning but was tripped to the ground instead. Lightning looked at Fang, smiling maliciously to herself and quite pleased with the result.

"Just another battle…" Lightning said with confidence as she prepared to shove a fist into Fang's bare stomach.

"Damn it Farron!" Fang kicked upwards towards Lightning's knee, successfully causing her to lose her balance and fall. "Didn't expect that one did ya?" Fang smirked as she quickly threw herself over the Bodhum soldier and pinned her to the ground. Her tribal jewelry fell forward. Lightning groaned.

"I had forgotten how strong you were…but you're not strong enough." Lightning said reaching for a wad of brunette hair. Fang screeched as she found herself underneath Lightning being held captive by her long hair. She squirmed and whined in pain as Lightning tightened her grip on Fang's hair.

"Who's the wolf now? Huh? Who now, Fang?" Lightning demanded of her. She could feel an animalistic energy surging through her. Fang could see the fury in Lightning's eyes. It made her smile wildly as she tried to slip herself out of Lightning's grasp unsuccessfully. Her hair was still being pulled taunt in Lightning's fingers. It hurt but Fang liked it. Lightning hated it when Fang laughed like this.

"Now _that's _a soldier…" was all she said before shoving Lightning off of her hard and climbing to her feet. She pulled Lightning up by the back of her collar.

"Oh you think you're one tough bitch don't you?" Lightning challenged her. It excited Fang and the fearlessness in those blue eyes drove her wild. That look must have been sewn into the eyes of Guardian Corps members long ago.

"The toughest." The force of Fang throwing Lightning off her had caused her sari to peel away from her shoulder. She panted as she regained her breath. She flashed emerald eyes at Lightning as she grabbed Lightning by her collar. She smirked. "I've never seen that look in ya eyes before…you look hungry." Fang forced Lightning to her feet by yanking her up. They were both quite disheveled from this insisted upon hand to hand spar. Fang laughed slightly.

"What?" Fang insisted. She smiled as she sensed the extreme anger surging through Lightning. She laughed harder this time. It made Lightning boil over. She hated that so much. As if Fang could drag her down here for some stupid hand to hand fight and then laugh like she was so wonderful. Lightning growled and lunged for Fang, shoving her backwards until Fang lost her footing and fell to the grass once again. She had Fang pinned by the shoulders hard. "I've never seen you look so angry in the entire time I've known you." Fang said softly and calmly. Lightning seethed through her teeth and then…

Fang shot her eyes open wide at the feeling of Lightning kissing her. It was the last thing Fang had expected from her. Fang pushed Lightning away. "What the hell was that?" Fang asked with wild eyes.

"You don't always get to win you know." Lightning said breathlessly.

"What the hell does that have to do with…never mind that…No…I don't know. Prove it." Fang said confidently. Lightning grabbed Fang by the stretchy collar of her black fitted shirt and pulled her back to her feet. "Move." Lightning said. "Pick up your damn lance…and move." Lightning ordered her. Fang watched Lightning carefully but did as she was told. For some reason, she wasn't going to fight back this time. "Walk." Lightning commanded her, picking up her own discarded weapon and shoving Fang toward the back stairwell. Fang smirked.

"What if I don't?" she asked.

"Shut up." Lightning said coldly as she continually shoved on Fang. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I didn't tell you to stop. Keep moving and don't look back." Lightning said shoving the butt of her Blazefire into Fang's back. Fang could feel her pulse racing. This was quite possibly the most unpredictable thing Lightning had ever done. Fang looked forward as she continued up the stairs. Fang started up the second flight of stairs with Lightning's Blazefire still firmly planted in her back. It was thrust up against her spine. Fang could feel the intense pressure from the butt of it. In fact, Lightning was pressing it so firmly in to her it actually hurt a little. They headed up the stairs in silence, their footsteps creating a rhythm of tension.

"You know, that hurts a little, love." Fang finally said as they continued up the stairs.

"Love hurts…and you haven't felt anything yet." Lightning said lowly pressing the butt of the Blazefire that much harder into her Pulsian prize. Fang gulped. What exactly was that supposed to mean? Fang continued upwards until she and Lightning had reached the top of the second flight of stairs. "Door's unlocked. Go." Lightning instructed her toward the apartment door. Fang's mind was whirling. Why had Lightning kissed her? It was so…so unlike Lightning to be this raw. Fang felt Lightning pull the Blazefire away as she opened the door of the apartment. She had barely gotten through the door when she felt Lightning grab the back of Fang's sari, slammed the door closed and shoved Fang backwards into the door. Fang's lance hit the floor with a thunk and she gasped at the way Lightning pressed on her shoulders, pinning Fang in her place against the door. Her lips were pressed into Fang's. Fang had never before felt a kiss like this, so full of earnest, so full of yearning and desire.

"Fill me with your poison." Fang whispered to her, quickly giving in to Lightning's aggressive seduction. She let her hands slink through pink hair. Her tongue was serpentine and deliberate as she let it glide over Lightning's. Lightning's knuckles were turning white from holding Fang so tightly against the door. Fang moaned at the way Lightning kissed her. Her hands fought with Lightning's clothes unsuccessfully. Lightning released Fang's shoulders and grabbed her hands, pulling them away from the worn silver buckles at her waist. Lightning walked backwards, puling Fang with her. Her eyes were intense and focused. Her blood was boiling for Fang.

"You're mine." Lightning whispered as she reached out for Fang, slamming her into a sea of sheets. Fang had never felt this excited. She was in awe of this side of Lightning, she had never seen it and she certainly wanted to see more of it. Her smile was wicked as she watched Lightning watch her from above. Lightning peeled black fabric from her arm and let her belt hit the floor. Fang pushed herself up on her elbows as she caught sight of the pink stone that adorned Lightning's navel.

"What the…damn. You got yourself a ring in there, love." Fang reached a hand out toward Lightning's slightly exposed stomach but it was quickly snatched up into Lightning's own hand. She awkwardly kicked her boots off, not taking her eyes away from Fang's as she straddled Fang slowly. She took Fang's hand and directed it to the brown turtleneck sweater she was wearing. Lightning wrapped Fang's fingers around the silver zipper pull and lead her hand downward until the heavy fabric was parted completely. Fang could feel her mouth growing dry at the sight of bare, pale skin and the center of her bra peeking out.

"Come on, let me take that off ya' the rest of the way." Fang begged of Lightning, referring to her sweater and her jacket.

"Oh, no. I wanna see you squirm a little." Lightning said tugging at the laced strings at the top edge of her skirt ever so slowly. Fang smiled devilishly and licked her lips.

"What ya' wearin' under that skirt?" she asked.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you." Lightning said not letting her intense gaze on Fang break, even for a second.

"Gimme a peek." Fang said softly. Lightning took Fang's hand in hers once again and squeezed it hard before taking Fang's index finger and tracing it along her waist at the edge of her skirt. Fang felt her heart race as tried to picture what Lightning really was wearing under there. Fang watched as Lightning moved her own hands up her body, tracing her own curves before pulling her jacket and her sweater off in one motion. She allowed both pieces to flawlessly fall behind her before shoving her thumbs underneath the straps of her satin bra. She toyed with them, pulling each off her shoulder but just as deliberately pushing them back up. Fang let out a heavy sigh as she watched Lightning creep her way over Fang until she was on her knees and had her arms on either side of Fang's face. Their eyes were locked in a battle of who was going to dominate who and who wanted who more. Lightning shifted her weight to one side and pushed her hand into Fang's dark hair, over her cheek, down her neck and over her shoulder.

"I always hated you in this sari. Such a tease…the way it plays on your thigh." Lightning said lowly. She pulled blue and gold fabric away from Fang's body as her hand slipped down Fang arm. She tugged at the fabric around her hips trying to gain some slack in it. The look in Lightning's eyes and the words that left her mouth left her a bit speechless. Lightning pulled at the fabric until she had it as loose as she wanted it, freeing Fang from the silken wrap. There she laid at Lightning's mercy in her black midriff-baring garment; adorned in her own jewelry. "Take it off." Lightning demanded shoving her fingers underneath the skin-tight black fabric.

"Not until you take some more off." Fang said reaching up unsuccessfully for Lightning.

"You're not in charge here…I am and I'm telling you to take it off." Lightning leaned back and waited for Fang to give in to her demands. Fang slowly pushed herself up slightly and began to pull the fitted black fabric over her head. Lightning practically tore Fang's hair off as she reached for the bunched material and pulled it off of Fang. Lightning filled her palms with Fang's exposed breasts. It made Fang's breath shudder in absolute bliss. Lightning clenched her teeth at the feeling of soft, supple skin against her fingers. "Oh yeah…better than I had ever imagined." Lightning confessed. Fang closed her eyes and rolled her head back into the pillows behind her as Lightning continued to touch her.

"Please…please show me more." Fang's voice was so desperate and downright horny. Lightning smirked.

"Wanna see more do ya'…love?" she asked viciously as she raised her eyebrows. She painfully tugged at the strings at her waist once more, letting the leather-like fabric pull apart at the force of Lightning's hips. Fang's eyes grew wide…she could already tell there was nothing underneath that skirt of hers. She seriously wondered if that were always the case. Fang whimpered at the feeling of Lightning directing Fang's hand underneath the brown fabric. She had never been dominated like this…Lightning moving Fang's hand in the motion _she_ wanted. Fang was used to being the one with all the moves…not now. She breathed heavier as she watched her soldier. Lightning moved her hand away, knowing that she had Fang trained. In one motion she pulled the leather cord out of the eyelets of her skirt with a snap. It parted into a deep V and began to slide from her hips. Fang let out a heavy, audible moan…the sight was too much to handle. As her skirt fell down her thighs Fang could see exactly what her fingers were doing under there. She licked her lips as she breathed harder and leaned forward toward Lighting but she was quickly shoved back into the pillows behind her. Lightning's enthralled eyes were wild as she held Fang down with her hand gripping her neck. She smiled wickedly.

"Melts in your mouth…not in your hand." The sweat was glistening around Lightning's sparkling adornment in her navel. All she wore now was a satin bra, her pendant necklace and this stunning rock in the middle of her stomach. "Don't stop…" she whispered to Fang as she traced her hands up her own body to her own body until her fingers were once more jammed underneath her own bra straps. She pulled them down rather effortlessly and unhooked the back in one fluid motion. That action caused Fang to stop much to Lightning's dismay. She couldn't stand it anymore. Fang raised up and shoved Lightning backwards, letting her mouth explore her, starting with pale pink lips. Her own breasts brushed up against Lightning's as she left a trail of moisture down Lightning's cheek bone and letting the chain of Lightning's necklace slide through her teeth. Lightning groaned deep in her throat as Fang's mouth teased sensitive skin. She dug her fingers into dark Oerban hair and pulled, forcing Fang's head away from her body. She shoved Fang into the mattress and threw her own body on top of Fang. She kissed her wildly, one untamed tongue battling another as Lightning fumbled with Fang's belt at her waist. She pulled and pulled at the black stretchy fabric and tangled Sari. Lightning pulled her lips away and angrily fought with Fang's clothes.

"Damn you and this garb…how's a girl supposed to get off when she can't even get in?" Lightning muttered.

"Oh love…I'll get you off like you've never felt before." Fang laughed.

"Oh no you won't…not until you give in to me first." Lightning thrillingly got Fang naked from the waist down…the Pulsian beauty laying there completely naked…and completely responsive. "Now shut up and come bitch…" Lightning whispered before kissing down Fang's body quickly and shoving her mouth between Fang's legs. Fang squirmed and thrashed a little at the feeling of Lightning overtaking her. This was only the beginning of an eager tongue pleasing the foreign lover that laid there merciless.

Lightning was fueled on further as she heard Fang cry out for her and writhe for her. She reached her hands up Fang's olive body, letting her fingernail scrape their way down her stomach. Fang was at the point of begging harder and faster. She certainly wasn't going to hold anything back. Lightning stopped quickly and looked up at Fang.

"Delicious…" Lightning hissed before resuming her actions. Fang sounded weak and almost girl-like as her high-pitched sighs intensely escaped her. Lightning didn't have to work at it at all. Within moments the involuntary cries of pleasure escaped her. Lightning was pleased with herself, making this woman surrender to her like that. Lightning licked her own finger as if it were only part of her prize. Fang laid there a bit breathless and overwhelmed by what had just happened. Lightning leaned back and watched Fang's beautiful chest heave up and down, sweat coating her glorious curves. Lightning wanted to reach out and touch those still aroused nipples, but she knew she shouldn't. Fang took a deep breath.

"Watch this, sunshine." She warned shoving Lightning backwards toward the bottom of their bed. Lightning moaned as she reached for Fang but was quickly redirected as Fang's sweet lips caressed pale breast. Her touch was surprisingly tender, contrary to Lightning's aggression and forceful nature. Fang shoved her hand between Lightning's wet legs, eager to explore and _implore_ her.

"You're from a whole 'nother world…" Lightning panted breathlessly. Fang smirked, she had Lightning exactly where she wanted her. She let her tongue trace its way down her stomach, stopping around the brilliant adornment in the center. She let her fingers of her free hand trace the metal. "More…" Lightning begged.

"Not so high and mighty now are we, eh?" Fang challenged before moving her lips lower and lower. Fang groaned loudly as she indulged in her GC Soldier, shoving pale legs farther apart. Lightning's hips buckled underneath Fang, her voice submissive and desperate. Fang encouraged her…words that would make even a man flinch, entrenching Lightning. It was all she could do fight her own primal urges and savor Fang that much longer. She called to Fang, wearing her name out as it rolled off her tongue repeatedly. It made Fang feel like some Oerban goddess completely in control of her mere mortal who had once been such a dominator.

The evidence of Fang's success culminated in the most climactic of releases. Fang didn't stop her actions as Lightning rode her out. Her heart was racing as she lay there limp to Fang's hypnotic hold she had on Lightning. Fang pulled her face away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand slowly. She watched as Lightning lay there rather helpless and sloppy looking. She smiled her herself and slowly crept her way over Lightning, looking like tigress over its prey. "Ya see love, after the fight…comes the make up." She said, a mischievous grin creeping over her face. Lightning's head was spinning as she looked to Fang with heavy eyes.

"Huh?" she muttered.

"I set you up, love. You know what they say…about angry sex. Now sssshhhhh…you just lay there and relax. Regain ya' strength…you're gonna be sore tomorrow." Fang said as she kissed the weakened and earnest lips of her supernatural lover.


End file.
